Adultos
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que se vieron, que no esperaban que algunas cosas estuvieran intactas y otras, irremediablemente rotas. [RANY] [Remy/Many] TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota:** ¿Hace cuanto que no publico nada? Y encima aparezco con un canon/OC (algo que me fastidia casi siempre. Pero la clave es "casi")._

 _Manuela es un OC que usé en juegos de rol, con temática de escuela secundaria. Ella es una adolescente de 15 años, carterista, descendiente de mexicanos y una estúpida arrogante. Lo único que siento que debo aclarar es que ella no nació para ser emparejada con Gambit, de hecho, la creé antes de que Remy me interesara (no sabía nada de él, hasta que empezó el shippeo en el juego de rol)._

 _Aquí, son adultos ya. Esto es una versión alternativa al futuro que pensé para estos dos._

 _Algo gracioso: creo que San Clafin serìa un buen Gambit (culpo a Luna por eso) y que Cassie Steele es perfecta como Manuela (al menos cuando era joven, en època Degrassie. Luego le pegò la pubertad y se volviò un sensual mujer, pero menos mi Many)._

 _TWO SHOT, porque se me fue para largo._

* * *

Ser un maestro de escuela no había estado en los planes de Remy LeBeau. No que él hubiera tenido planes para su futuro, él se había dedicado a correr por años, muy ocupado cargando con los problemas de los demás sobre sus hombros, con responsabilidades que no deseaba y con viejas culpabiliddaes de cosas que no podía cambiar.

Remy no pensaba en nada de eso. Estaba aburrido, cansado y algo hastiado de la rutina, pero no se planteaba nada de aquello, tal vez corriendo metaforicamente, para no hacerlo en realidad. Huír de sus propios pensamientos era lo que había remplazado a su carrera de años. Por eso, cuando caminaba desde la cabaña cercana a la mansión (porque a pesar de los años, aún se sentía fuera de lugar en esa gran casa); rodeandola para evitar atravesar los pasillos llenos de niños que debería saludar y los compañeros que esperaban que actuara todo despreocupado; la imagen lo golpeó de lleno: una morena, de pie en la entrada de la mansión.

Sus pasos titubearon un segundo, con la visión de perfil de aquella morena que le resultaba familiar. Lo arrebató la inexplicable sensación de que aquello era un sueño, alguna ilusión extraña que su mente creó. Pero aquella sensación se desmoronó tan pronto como sus pasos regresaron al ritmo natural, acercándolo más, permitiéndole notar que ese hombre a su lado era Scott, dándole un motivo más para sentirse descolocado.

"Deliras, Remy" —se dijo a sí mismo, a penas un segundo antes de que Scott notara que él se acercaba y una expresión fugaz de disculpa pasara por sus facciones. Aquello debió llamar la atención de la pequeña mujer morena, porque volteó su rostro hacia donde Scott había mirado, solo para toparse con Remy.

Remy sintió deseos de correr. Quiso evitarse el dolor que había caído de repente sobre su pecho y la angustiosa expectación que contrajo su estómago. Él hubiera deseado que alguien le advirtiera aquello, para poder evitarse esas sensaciones de mierda y la expresión patética que se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hey, Remy —saludó ella. Sonrió suave, tan sinceramente que dolió como un puñal en el pecho de Gambit, con el recuerdo de cómo ese gesto había hecho pensar al cajún que todo estaba bien y nadie más importaba, hacía algún tiempo atrás. Manuela Martínez sonreía como si no hubieran pasado años desde que se vieron de tan cerca.

Casi podía reconocerla: Many, la chica que él llamó su novia, vuelta mujer. Disfrazada con esa falda de tubo y zapatos de tacón. Disfrazada en esa blusa blanca de botones. Tan bella, tan lejana a lo que él conoció.

La fantasía fugaz, de que solo era la ladronzuela timándolo, al actuar como una mujer seria, pasó por su mente, haciéndolo sonreír. Sus labios torcidos con sorna, burlándose de él mismo al ser tan patético.

— _Bonjour, mademoiselle_ —replicó dubitativo, tratando de sonar como Remy; despreocupado, seductor y algo tonto. Se dijo a sí mismo que en la única tecla que acertó fue en "tonto".

—Tanto tiempo —comentó ella, tratando de ver a los ojos ocultos detrás de las gafas de sol.

"Ocho años" —pensó en respuesta. No que hubiera contado todos y cada uno. Cada cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo que pensó en ella, aburrido de la normalidad.

—El señor Summers insiste en llevarme a casa —agregó con algo como un jugueteo inocente, pero no por eso menos cortés. Era tan adulta que dolía—. Al parecer una invitada no puede tomar un taxi, porque se sienten insultados por estos lados —bromeó un poco.

—No es eso, señorita Martínez —aclaró Scott, llamando su atención. No era de sorprender que él guardara todos las reglas de diplomacia, pero era un tanto incómodo que Many no pidiera ser llamada por su nombre; Remy no entendía que era cosa de mantener distancias—. Pero tuvo un largo día y todos nos sentiríamos más tranquilos si es escoltada. Dio una conferencia demasiado importante hoy.

—Todas mis conferencias lo son —recalcó ella.

Desde su lugar, Remy no podía ver la expresión de Manuela, pero Scott parecía haber endurecido cada músculo de su rostro, en ese instante, así que supuso que ella tenía una bonita expresión que decía "vete a comer mierda". Vaya lástima perdérsela.

—Por supuesto que lo son —aceptó él, forzando una sonrisa amable, a pesar del tono frío. Él estaba enfadado y Remy se sentía más enfadado, porque no le gustaba que Summers se creyera que podía usar ese tono con ella. Agh, era un sentimiento viejo que había escalado desde lo profundo de su pecho, rasguñando hasta la superficie (eso le saldría caro, luego)—. Pero insisto una vez más: me gustaría que la escoltaran hasta su hogar.

Entonces, cuando Remy trataba de tomar consciencia de su ceño fruncido dirigido hacia Scott, ella volvió la vista hacia él.

—Podría aceptar, si pudiera elegir a mi escolta —dijo ella, mirando a Remy, con una sonrisa en sus labios brillantes de rush.

Remy nunca admitiría, en voz alta, que una mujer lo había dejado sin aliento con solo una frase. Gambit no podía admitir aquello, porque sería aceptar que existía alguien que podía manipularlo como quisiera y eso no podía ser.

"¿Por eso sientes tus rodillas débiles?".

Otra vez, había tardado mucho en responder, porque ella arremetió:

—¿Qué dices, R? ¿Me escoltas a mi departamento? —lo invitó, extendiendo la mano hacia él, con el dorso hacia arriba. Usó ese apodo inventado el día que se conocieron.

El aliento se escapó de su garganta, (esperaba que) imperceptiblemente. Eso era una manipulación baja y lo sabía mejor. Manuela, la Manuela que él conoció, nunca perdería la oportunidad de humillarlo en su propio juego.

Ah, que eso era divertido, si se lo pensaba bien. Es decir, si no doliera el pecho y se sintiera en desventaja.

Debió decir que no. Su instinto de supervivencia y cualquier voz en su cabeza decía que se negara. Pero en cambio, se oyó diciendo:

—Será un placer, _chérie_. —Torció los labios en una sonrisa, con la comisura izquierda más elevada. Aceptó la pequeña mano femenina, para acercarla a sus labios y besar el dorso. Tan idiota, estaba siguiendo un juego que no entendía. Tan idiota, ignoró cada alarma, cada grito y súplica porque se resguardara de esto. Tan idiota, se perdió una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, en aquellos grandes ojos negros como tinta fresca.

Manuela retiró la mano, despacio; en un movimiento que para Remy fue calculado. Giró hacia Scott, a nueva cuenta, pasando su bolso negro de la mano derecha a la izquierda, dando una excusa a por qué soltó la de Remy. Ahora, de espaldas al cajún, él se tomó un instante para pasear su mirada por ella. Cada curva del pequeño cuerpo, enfundado en esa ropa extrañamente adulta. No que le sentara mal, claro que no, pero el recuerdo de la muchachita de quince años que él conoció, con tenis y sudaderas con capucha, picaba desde el fondo, empujándolo a añorar tiempos mejores.

"Va a matarte, Gambit" —se recordó de nuevo, como tantas veces se había dicho a sí mismo.

—Un placer, señor Summers. Agradezco las gentilezas —se despidió cordialmente, al estrechar su mano con la del hombre.

Remy fue asaltado por la sensación de que su burbuja de fantasía había reventado, devolviéndolo a la realidad, pero al mismo tiempo, liberando recuerdos que él mismo había intentado sepultar en el fondo más oscuro de su mente: Many, sollozando contra su pecho, aquella tarde en que fue obligada a inscribirse en el club de debate de la escuela.

Many, que no hablaba.

Many, que odiaba a las personas.

Many, su ladronzuela de grandes ojos negros y rápida como ninguna.

—El gusto fue mio, señorita Martínez —repuso Scott, tan cordial y falso, como su interlocutora—. Espero volver a verla por aquí. Es bienvenida cuando quiera.

"Claro, te encanta que la revolucionaria haga temblar el mundo, _monsieur_ Summers, adorador de las reglas" —pensó despectivo. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, enfocando la mirada en el rostro de la mujer, cuando giró, esperando ser guiada al automóvil. Fue mecánico el gesto que indicaba hacia qué lado debían dirigirse.

—Oye —lo llamó Scott, justo antes de arrojarle las llaves—. Aleja tus poderes de mi auto.

Remy puso una mueca. Vaya, que ya no lo dejaban ni mantener pulidas sus habilidades. Él no necesitaba las llaves.

—Qué tipo aburrido ¿eh? —masculló Many, sonriendo de lado con complicidad.

Y de nuevo, Remy sintió que esa seguía siendo su Manuela, embaucando a todos con esa actuación natural de mujer adulta.

—No se hace una idea —replicó con fingido dramatismo, antes de reír.

Llegados al auto, él mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella, antes de dar la vuelta y subir en el lado del conductor.

—Lindo —comentó ella, mirando cada rincón del bonito auto de Scott. Tal vez, su viejo habito de inspeccionar detalles, que todo buen ladrón tiene y puede que no pierda nunca.

Él se vio obligado a sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado, esforzándose por quitar esos pensamientos. La pagaría tan caro por dejar que salieran a la superficie.

—Lástima que sea tan legal —se atrevió a bromear, cuando salían de las inmediaciones de la escuela Xavier.

—La verdad, prefiero ser ignorante de cualquier cosa ilegal que maneje tu gente —le aseguró con aire aburrido, jugando con los botones del estéreo. Y ahí estaba, la sensación de que tenían quince y diecisiete años, otra vez—. Nunca me atraparon, prefiero seguir así.

Aquello hizo que Gambit soltara una risa, entre amarga y genuinamente divertida. Si no hubiera estado conduciendo, cerraría los ojos para fingir que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron así. Desde aquella última vez, cuando ambos podían actuar como si todo estuviera bien y sus pasados no significaran nada, a pesar de que respiraran en su nuca, amenazando con atacar constantemente.

"Hasta que lo hicieron".

—¿Remy puede preguntar lo que la llevó a la mansión? —preguntó, no solo intentando salir de los recuerdos, ni de la inexplicable sensación aterradora que atenazaba su corazón al hablar con ella otra vez, sino con genuino interés.

—¿No te lo informaron? —cuestionó ella, bajando la ventanilla desinteresadamente—. Interesante —comentó, mirando por la ventana, mientras peinaba los mechones de cabello oscuro que se liberaron de la alta cola de caballo.

—Remy es solo un maestro... —aclaró, algo extrañado de sentirse con la necesidad de explicar los motivos de fuera cual fuera la decisión de Xavier—. Uno no muy bueno.

—Aún más interesante —agregó con tono plano. Remy no podría decir con seguridad si ella era sincera en su falta de interés o realmente estaba analizando lo que decía—. Oficialmente, el Profesor Xavier solo quería felicitarme por mi llegada a la comunidad mutante y el impacto de mis conferencias —al fin respondió a la pregunta.

Remy sonrió con orgullo mal disimulado. Manuela había ido a la universidad, ignorando cualquier pronóstico que la gente tenía sobre la muchachita de barrio humilde y pasado traumático. Se diplomó y nada la detuvo luego de eso. Ella se dedicó a poner el mundo de cabeza, publicando artículos y dando conferencias sobre los derechos mutantes. Su postura era admirable: los mutantes tienen derechos y deben pelear por ellos, como cualquier civil. Ella estaba opuesta a los X-men y la Hermandad. Hablaba de lucha pacífica, porque llenarse las manos de sangre no era el destino de nadie. Hablaba de igualdad, porque vivir ocultos tras máscaras o mansiones alejadas, no llevarían a la adaptación de nadie, al mundo real.

Dios, que ni Remy habría apostado porque su novia (por aquellos tiempos en que él podía decir que ella lo era) tomara la palabra para gritar por quienes no podían hacerlo. Ella, quien fue objeto de experimentación siendo solo una adolescente. Ella, que había dejado de hablar por mucho tiempo, luego de ello. Ella, que temía a la gente y temía a estar sola.

Pasó mucho desde esa época.

—¿Y la versión extra oficial? —pidió luego de un momento. No había pasado por alto el tono extraño con el que recalcó el "oficialmente".

—Quería meterse en mi mente para hurgar y asegurarse de que no estoy tratando de conquistar al mundo —casi llegó a bromear, pero sonaba hastiada.

Él soltó una risita. Había algo reconfortante en que ella se burlara de los demás. A pesar de que fuera el Profesor de quien hablaba y él supiera de la regla para no inmiscuirse en la mente de los demás. Tampoco es que él confiara tanto en eso; era un ladrón y más importante aún, alguien con inmunidad contra telépatas.

—¿Lo consiguió?

—Lo dudo —replicó en un suspiro, inclinándose para quitarse los zapatos—. Me tomé en serio el entrenamiento contra telépatas, cuando aún vivía con la Hermandad —agregó arrogante, levantando la vista de sus zapatos, para asegurarse de que él la viera. Remy correspondió el gesto. La idea de que le dieran un dolor de cabeza a Xavier, era francamente divertido.

—¿Entonces solo tuviste una charla aburrida?

—Increíblemente aburrida, con un tipo con traje —aceptó con dramatismo fingido—. Que al final me preguntó por mis relaciones con algunos grupos terroristas —admitió, soltando una risita, ya descansando la espalda en el respaldo del asiento. Al parecer, le resultaba un tema muy divertido.

— _Mon diu_ —exclamó juguetón—. ¿Y cómo van esas relaciones con grupos terroristas? —pidió, sin ser del todo consciente sobre el tono una octava más baja.

Many (y se encontró pensando en ella de esa manera) suspiró cansina.

—No estoy afiliada a ningún grupo terrorista, partido político ni grupo activista —pareció recitar su discurso. Debió repetirlo tantas veces que tener que hacerlo con él; justamente con él, por dios santo; era decepcionante.

Remy empujó con nerviosismo las gafas de sol en el puente de la nariz. Bien, que ya de por sí era extraño estar en un auto, a solas con ella y ahora estaba incómodo por algo que él mismo dijo. ¿Por qué nunca podía decir las cosas correctas?

—Vi a John por ahí —se atrevió a decir. Solo para darse cuenta de que acababa de confesar que él estuvo en la estúpida conferencia—. Él pertenece a la Hermandad.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto y Remy creyó que lo hubiera agradecido, sino fuera porque Many era tan buena como él en eso de tomar nota mental de todo, para luego tomar ventaja de los demás.

—Hay un montón de mutantes que van a mis conferencias —replicó ella, en cambio—. Eso no significa que esté afiliada a sus grupos, solo que soy interesante.

Remy sonrió a nueva cuenta. Ella sonaba tan arrogante que lo reconfortaba.

—¿Entonces si alguien te atacara, no debería temer ser apaleado por la Hermandad? —la punzó.

—Oh, si hay un ataque, probablemente se desate una maldita guerra civil ahí dentro.

Él arqueó una ceja, con una expresión entre incrédula y divertida. Ella suspiró.

—Si tu pregunta es sobre mi afiliación: no estoy con ningún grupo —retomó, otra vez pareciendo recitar un discurso extremadamente aburrido—. Yo no contrato ningún tipo de servicio de seguridad, más allá de los guardias de la entrada. —Claro que Remy sabía eso. Las conferencias de Manuela estaban repleta de mutantes, a simple vista, y tantos grupos anti mutantes protestando afuera, que seguridad en la puerta, verificando la entrada de armas, era lo de menos—. Pero la Hermandad, así como los X-men, no parecen dispuestos a escuchar mi negativa. Siguen enviando a miembros vestidos de civil.

Eso sí llamó la atención de Remy. No que la Hermandad enviara gente, sino que nombrara a los X-men. La observó por reflejo, incapaz de ver la expresión de su rostro, al estar ella mirando por la ventanilla. Su primer impulso fue disculparse, porque él era uno de los X-men que solía ir a sus conferencias "vestido de civil", incluso cuando Xavier no se lo pidiera, pero para su suerte, ella continuó:

—Sentiría que ofenden mi inteligencia, actuando como si yo no los notara, pero dudo que estén ahí sin algún interés en lo que digo. —Entonces giró a sonreírle satisfecha. Un "no puedes vivir sin mi, ladrón" claro para Remy. Él se sentía tonto, si debía admitirlo, pero no debía admitir nada.

—¿Aún tratan de reclutarte? —preguntó, forzando su mejor sonrisa marca LeBeau, encaminando la charla. El mismo Profesor le ofreció un lugar en la escuela y los X-men varias veces, después de algunas revueltas interesantes en la escuela secundaria a la que ella y Remy habían acudido y una que otra pelea donde se vio involucrada, sin querer (culpa de Remy, hasta donde recordaba. Ella solía actuar como si él fuera una doncella en apuros... Cuando eran novios, al menos).

—Cualquier movimiento trata de reclutarme —replicó segura, venciendo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, inclinándola de forma que pudiera contemplar a su escolta.

—Eres la voz de una generación de mutantes, no es de sorprender —señaló, fingiendo que no notaba a Manuela absorta en la contemplación de su rostro, reconociendo cada rasgo familiar y descubriendo aquellos distintos, tal vez...

"Dios, Remy, debes detenerte".

—No soy la voz de nada —negó tranquilamente—. Solo soy una chica con ganas de dar pelea.

Y él volvió a sonreír. Cualquiera podía creer que ella era sincera, sino supiese que esa joven mujer era un punto fuerte en la lucha mutante y diferentes organizaciones la deseaban de su lado, porque tenía un futuro aterradoramente prometedor como líder. Como así también, muchos la querían fuera de juego.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, fingiendo que no conocía la dirección del departamento de ella.

"Dios, eres un acosador y más te vale que ella no se entere" —se dijo molesto con él mismo, por ser tan patético. Iba a terminar en una pelea de bar esa noche, cualquiera que lo conociera lo sabría.

Ella rebuscaba en su bolso por las llaves, dándole la oportunidad de disfrutar de su perfil. Su piel trigueña era tan atractiva como la recordaba. Tal vez podría extender la mano y acariciar su mejilla, a riesgo de recibir un puñetazo. Si ella guardaba la fuerza de los quince años, él creía poder soportar el dolor (que era mucho, si no mal recordaba).

Se estaba preparando para soportar el dolor que la despedida implicaría, porque esa mujer no era su ladronzuela y nunca lo volvería a ser. Esa de ahí era una dama importante, que lo había dejado hacía años y de la que no sabía nada, más que lo que leía en sus artículos, maldita seas. Sostuvo el aliento cuando ella sacó las llaves y lo miró, listo para dejarla marchar una vez más, porque era un cobarde y nunca dejaría de serlo.

Estaba seguro de que oiría un adiós.

—¿Quieres pasar a beber un café? —fue lo que preguntó ella.

Y el miedo acudió a Remy, con el aire abandonando sus pulmones. Alguien debía burlarse de él: Remy LeBeau aterrado porque una dama lo invitaba a su departamento. Eso era hilarante.

Debió negarse. Su instinto de supervivencia le suplicaba que no lo hiciera. Todas las alarmas de su mente le gritaban y suplicaban porque se resguardara.

"Ella va a matarte, Gambit" —tuvo la gentileza de recordarse una vez más. Y por poco obedece a su consciencia. Remy LeBeau casi fue sensato en esa ocasión, pero... Manuela sonrió. Sonrió sinceramente. No arrogante, no burlona, no despectiva ni manipuladora. Manuela le sonrió de aquella manera que le hacía sentir a Remy que estaba en el lugar correcto. De esa manera que lo hacía olvidar de todo; del mundo que los odiaba, del pasado que los perseguía, de los errores que lo atormentaba.

—Sería un placer, _chérie_ —se oyó diciendo.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Bien, bien, bien, me gustarìa opiniones (siempre) ¿Què opina sobre Manuela? ¿Què impresiòn da? El problema que tenìa al escribir esto, es que no se ve el desarrollo de ella, asì que si no la conocen, es como raro, tal vez._

 _Estos dos tienen un long fic en proceso en la cuenta en conjunto **Sky Junkies**. La historia se llama **"Trampa para ladrones"**. Ese fic tratarà de narrar su relaciòn desde el principio y podràn conocer a la Many original, desde los quince años._

 _En unos dìas publicarè el siguiente capitulo._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota:** En este capítulo se terminan de atar cabos y hay unas referencias a los __cómics; resulta que allí, Remy es quien reunió a los Merodeadores (un grupo manejado por Siniestro) y los guío por las alcantarillas, para llevar a cabo la Masacre mutante, donde murieron muchos Morlocks (los mutantes que habitaban en ese lugar). El problema es que Remy no sabía qué harían, en cuanto se dio cuenta, trat_ _ó_ _de detenerlos y casi muere en el intento. Más adelante, los X-men se enteran y hacen la bestialidad que contaré aquí en el fic._

 _Supongo que vale aclarar que Remy trabaja para Siniestro, debido a que por aquella época, él pierde el control de sus poderes y peligra su propia vida, por lo que Siniestro lo opera para que Gambit pueda controlar sus dones, quedando en deuda con el muy bastardo._

 _Con todo esto aclarado (por cierto, recomiendo los cómics. Aún no los supero y llor_ _é_ _al leerlos) ahora pueden leer._

* * *

—Puedes desayunar lo que quieras —le ofreció ella, deshaciéndose de la toalla que la cubría, dándole la perfecta visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Un gesto sensual y lleno de seguridad. ¿Dónde estaba el "Ocúpate de tu maldita ropa, R"? ¿A dónde se había ido la timidez de la chica de quince años?

—Puedo preparar algo para ambos —se esforzó por seguir la linea de la conversación, sin despegar los ojos de ella, aún recostado en la cama, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, sirviendo de soporte.

—Estoy retrasada. —Hubiera sido una disculpa, sino fuese porque parecía más concentrada en los botones de su blusa rosa.

Remy tuvo la espantosa sensación de que se acabó. La burbuja explotó. Él debería pagar por dejarse caer. Él debía pagar el precio de ser ingenuo, una vez más.

"No".

—Puedo llevarla —se ofreció, saliendo de la cama en un solo movimiento fluido, para recoger sus ropas del suelo.

—No es necesario, ya pedí un taxi —le dijo, sin mirarlo, buscando sus zapatos.

No pudo evitar pensar que ella estaba corriendo de él, haciendo que un manto triste regresara, listo para caer sobre su cabeza.

Y quiso preguntar, mientras se ponía sus ropas, tan rápido como ella, qué había sido eso ¿Qué seguía?

Y tenía miedo de hacerlo.

"Cobarde".

—Puede cancelarlo —señaló tímidamente.

—Ya debe estar por llegar, de verdad —le respondió, alistando su bolso. No lo miraba a los ojos y eso probablemente era algo que estaba torturando a Remy.

 _Adoro tus ojos, R_ había dicho ella, anoche, enredada en sus brazos, como si no hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que eso ocurría. ¿Entonces por qué ahora actuaba como si...?

—Estás escapando, Manuela —dijo lacónico, terminando de ponerse su abrigo.

Eso la hizo detenerse. Tardó un momento extrañamente largo en girar a verlo, parpadeando repetidamente.

"No, no es un gesto fingidamente inocente" —se recordó. Porque lo reconocía, esa era Manuela realmente confundida.

—¿Crees que estoy inventando una reunión con el director del periódico, solo para echarte? —cuestionó.

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a negar, sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa—. Pero no puede negar que ocurrió algo aquí y ahora está... Corriendo, _chérie._

—¿Remy LeBeau olvidando la experiencia con todas sus chicas-sin-nombre? —cuestionó, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Él contrajo el rostro en una expresión dolida. Eso no fue gracioso, rayos. Y eso que él adoraba que ella se burlara de él.

—Usted no es como las otras... —le recordó suave, tratando de guardar la compostura—. Y lo sabe, _ma belle_.

Hubo una risa, tan despectiva que dolió; ella actuaba como si Remy fuera un idiota loco y eso hirió al ladrón.

—Desayuna y deja la llave debajo del tapete, Remy —le dijo, aún sonriendo, cuando giró para marcharse. Así, como si lo que él había dicho fuera cualquier cosa. Era tan... Maldición, era tan diferente a la chica de la que él se había enamorado—. Y pide una reunión con Charles Xavier, pregúntale por qué habló a solas conmigo _de nuevo_ —recalcó la ultima palabra, haciendo que él diera un respingo. "¿De nuevo?" Él nunca la había visto en la mansión—, me llama periódicamente y no te dijo nada sobre eso —le aconsejó, caminado hacia la puerta de salida—. Seguro que el líder de la secta tiene una buena explicación adornada para ti. Algo que no incluya "Intento que la señorita Martinez deje de hablar en contra del ideal que sostiene a mi secta y repudie a la Hermandad en público. Porque somos buenos, pero el pobre de Remy no puede saberlo porque no sería capaz de lidiar con esto, es un muchacho tan acomplejado" —se burló, tan irónica, tan maliciosa y con una posición de superioridad que revolvió el estómago de Remy. Se encontró con la mandíbula tensa, mirándola con rencor.

Ella no era... Ella no era la chica de la que se había enamorado.

—Me mentiste —gruñó, cuando entendió mejor: ella había alargado su partida de la mansión a propósito. Era obvio ¿Cómo no lo notó? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que ella detestaba la plática con Scott, pero igual se detuvo a explicar razones? Pero eso aún no tenía sentido del todo ¿Por qué?

—Solo omití información —aclaró, girando el pomo de la puerta, pero deteniéndose a último segundo, para devolverse sobre sus pasos y corretear hacia la mesilla del recibidor, buscando su monedero—. No te debo información sobre mis reuniones —le aclaró, volviendo a cerrar el bolso, regresando hacia la puerta. Miró sobre su hombro para decirle:— Charles Xavier, en cambio, te usa para luchar sus batallas, X-men. Lo menos que puede hacer es decirte la verdad.

Las manos de Remy temblaban, cerradas con fuerza, en puño. Se sentía ofendido y dolido. Ella se estaba burlando de él por su forma de vida, ella actuaba como...

—Al menos no vivo de manipular a las personas —espetó con malicia, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, hasta que fue muy tarde. La vio detenerse de golpe, tomándose un largo minuto antes de girar, mirándolo con expresión en blanco.

"Bien hecho, Remy".

Entonces, ella sonrió. Fue instantáneo: sus facciones se relajaron, para dar paso a una sonrisa suave y el pestañeo inocente. Era Many usando la máscara. Era la Many que él conoció, ocultándose detrás de la expresión dulce, lista para manipular a quien se preste. Era ella, la chica que él llamó "su novia" alguna vez; mientras ella se encogía de hombros y sonreía. Era la expresión que nunca usó con él y a la que siempre había temido. Tan perfecta, tan falsa, tan natural.

—¿No lo haces, _ladrón_? —la pregunta retórica sonaba empalagosa—. Porque si crees que autoproclamarse "héroes" y correr disfrazados, no es una forma de manipular al público, eres más idiota de lo que finges ser.

Él no retrocedió. Al demonio, al demonio con eso.

—El Profesor es una buena persona —argumentó.

—Todos los discípulos sectarios dicen lo mismo —replicó, con la misma expresión inocente.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contener un gruñido de frustración. No, el Profesor no era perfecto y conocía la opinión que ella tenía sobre él, pero le molestaba a sobremanera que lo llamara "discípulo" de cualquier cosa. Maldición, él odiaba ese tipo de mierda y se había dedicado a huir de ellas, que Manuela (que lo conocía, por dios) lo catalogara como tal, simplemente lo desbordaba.

—¿Así que todos son malos menos usted, _modemoiselle_? —trató de sonar tranquilo, a pesar de su sonrisa de "vete a comer mierda".

—No dije que fueran malos —lo corrigió—. Digo que manipulan a adolescentes en estado de indefension, brindándoles una identidad, al incluirlos en un grupo y los usan para la batalla, llegado el momento —rectificó tranquila, plana, inocente. Ella tenía el argumento resuelto—. "Malo" es un concepto muy amplio y simple.

—¡Él ayuda a los mutantes! —estalló—. ¡Para eso es la escuela! —defendió. Porque definitivamente él era una persona relativamente horrible, pero el Profesor Xavier hacía cosas buenas por niños.

—Por supuesto que lo hace —concedió, sin perder la compostura—. Así como la Hermandad lo hace ¿verdad? A mi me sacaron de un laboratorio de experimentación, después de todo —le recordó, dejando en claro su punto—. Ambos, esperando algo a cambio, Remy.

Él hizo lo que pudo por contener un gruñido. Agh, que ella lo estaba logrando, estaba haciendo que él cayera en su juego y ni siquiera sabía por qué. A él no le interesaba defender el Sueño de Xavier, imponiéndolo a los demás. Él no era así y le importaba mierda toda la cosa política.

Dios, él solo... Estaba ahí por ella, solo por ella, no quería terminar eso así de nuevo.

Remy cerró los ojos con fuerza, agachando la cabeza, cuando oyó el sonido de los zapatos de tacón. Se iba, de nuevo.

"¿Por qué dejaste que entrara otra vez, Remy?... Idiota".

—¿Aún me amas, R?

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron dar un respingo, para toparse con Manuela, ahí de pie, dándole la espalda. Su expresión era confusa, pues... Estaba completamente perdido para ese momento.

¿No estaban hablando sobre las terribles personas que eran aquellos que consideraba su familia?

Y más raro aún ¿Si él aún la amaba?

Eso era difícil, considerando que ella parecía muy dispuesta a correr y a recalcar lo imbécil que él era. No que no lo fuera, pero era raro que se lo recordaran un momento antes a una declaración romántica.

"Como si hubiera algo de normal entre nosotros, alguna vez".

Probablemente tardó demasiado en responder, porque en algún punto, ella se giró sobre sus talones, tranquila, cruzando sus manos en la espalda.

—Tienes razón, estoy siendo injusta —dijo. Remy no pudo evitar notar que esa era la primera vez que ella no acertó en lo que cruzaba por su mente, aunque si era justo, ella señaló algo que bien podría haber pensado, si tan solo le hubiera dado algo de tiempo—. Si esto fuera un debate, tomaría un momento para darte un respiro ¿sabes? —reflexionó, descolocando al castaño—. Este sería el momento en que te concedo algo, cualquier cosa pequeña que seguro puedo usar en tu contra, luego —confesó, paseando su mirada por el suelo, de derecha a izquierda, subiendo por una esquina lejana a él—. Así que te concederé esto —empezó, tomándose un segundo para prepararse, moviendo los labios de tal forma que indicaba que su lengua se paseó por sus dientes y las mejillas, como si saboreara las palabras que soltaría—: Sigo enamorada de ti, Remy.

Él, tan estúpido como siempre, no comprendió al instante. Su semblante en blanco, su silencio prolongado. Él estaba definitivamente perdido, se rendía, ella iba demasiado rápido y él era idiota, al parecer. Diablos, todos sabían que ella era más inteligente, desde que eran adolescentes y usaban sus tardes para robar billeteras y embaucar a pobres ilusos, solo porque era divertido para los ladrones que eran.

Manuela sonrió, poniendo sus ojos en los de él, con la invitación silenciosa. Esa chica iba a matarlo.

—Está siendo injusta con Remy, _modemoiselle_ —fue lo que dijo, en una exhalación que hizo temblar su voz.

"Eso no es lo quieres decir... Remy, eso no es ni lo que quieres hacer".

Su sonrisa (¡Oh, su sonrisa!), se agrió, casi imperceptiblemente. Era el hábito fresco que ni siquiera recordaba que él tenía: identificar cuando ella fingía. Era cuando sus ojos se abrían amplios y su sonrisa era perfecta. Era cuando las pequeñas arruguitas en las esquinas de sus ojos desaparecían y su mirada era plana.

—Está bien —se apresuró a decir, negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que soltaba una risita triste. Se dispuso a salir de allí—. No te preocupes, debo irme.

"No".

No supo lo que hacía. Era Remy, improvisando. Venga que él nunca tenía un plan.

El cajún dio tres zancadas en la dirección a Manuela, tomando su mano para detenerla. Se dio cuenta del significativo gesto que era para ellos, cuando se encontró con ella tensa y él mirando el punto donde sus manos se unían. Porque ella podría dejarlo sin mano, al usar sus poderes y separar las moleculas que la componía. Pero ella ya no era una niña que no controlaba su don y él seguía siendo un tipo que no media los riesgos, ya que; al igual que antes; no temía a esa posibilidad.

Remy no pudo rehuír a la sensación de que era patético estar tan aterrado de volver a dejarla ir.

"Era lo mejor" —se decía. Él no era alguien en quien ella pudiera confiar, él era un tipo que hería a quien se acercaba, él...

—Aún te amo —dijo, sin levantar la mirada. Apretó los labios, casi arrepentido de haberlo dicho—. Solo... lo siento. No esperaba que lo dijeras, yo... Tú... —se encontró tartamudeando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, frustrado. Esto era tan dificil de poner en palabras.

Manuela aguardó paciente, afirmando el agarre de su mano entorno a la de Remy, intentando trasmitirle calma. No sabía que Remy se sentía aún más perdido con eso.

—Usted hizo una vida tan diferente a la de Remy, _chérie_ —soltó al fin, con una sonrisa triste, antes de atreverse a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Y eso es tan malo, _ladrón_? —preguntó ella, esforzándose por sonreír.

¿Lo era? La amaba, maldición. Había anhelado por tanto tiempo por esto y ahora...

—Nunca funcionaríamos, _ma belle_ —respondió—. ¿Lo sabe, verdad? El líder del Gremio de Ladrones, un seguidor de la secta de Xavier —se refirió a sí mismo con las palabras que ella usaba— y la mujer que levanta la voz en oposición ¿cómo podrían tener algo?

Todo relucía muy claro para Remy: él no arruinaría las cosas para Many.

—¿Cambié demasiado para ti, _ladrón_? —le preguntó ella. Ella, tan sincera, tan natural, tan malditamente triste que hacía flaquear a Remy.

—Estoy feliz por ti.

—Pero no soy lo que quieres —replicó—. Ya no soy la ladronzuela, solo soy una adulto que usa traje.

—No dije eso —trató de explicar.

—Pero es lo que piensas —lo cortó, al tiempo que extendía los dedos para liberar la mano de él.

Él sacudiò la cabeza en negativa, afirmando el agarre, para evitar que ella se alejara.

—No... Yo solo... No quiero arruinar lo que conseguiste —se apresuró a explicar—. Hiciste tanto, sin ayuda. Tú... Estás tan bien —otra vez tartamudeaba, diablos—. Finalmente estás bien y no puedo ser la razón por la que lo arruines.

—Tú no serás la razón de que yo arruine nada —protestó—. Me acuesto con quien demonios quiero, Gambit ¿Crees que a alguien le importa?

—Les importará cuando se enteren que te acuestas con un X-men —replicó firme. Entonces ella dio un paso atrás, tirando con fuerza de su mano, para soltarlo. Bien podría haberlo abofeteado, pensó Remy, eso hubiera dolido menos.

—¡Bien! Maldición, esta es la peor estúpida manera para rechazar a alguien —se quejó, enseñando las palmas de las manos en el aire, dejando en claro su hartazgo.

—No estoy... —trató de detenerla, levantando las manos, pero dejando morir el gesto antes de concretarlo.

—Sí, sí, me amas, lo entiendo —lo volvió a interrumpir—. Pero eso no es suficiente, porque al parecer, crecí y soy tan genial que tú no quieres intentarlo. Fantástico —resongó, llevándose una mano a los ojos, como si así pudiera tranquilizarse. Suspiró profundamente, mientras Remy sopesaba las consecuencias que abrazarla tendrían—. Bien —aceptó, pareciendo recomponerse. A él le gustaría que su expresión pareciera tan tranquila como la de ella—. Solo... promete que no dejaras que vuelvan a hacerte daño, por favor.

Otra vez, ella yendo demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —tartamudeó, sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de acomodar el desatre que su cabeza era.

—Los X-men.

—Ellos nunca...

—Sé lo de la Antártida —lo interrumpió con vehemencia, como si no soportara que él mintiera para protegerlos. Remy tragó duro, torciendo los labios en una mueca—. Sé que te dejaron para morir y sé que ellos no tuvieron que ver en el hecho de que ahora estés vivo.

—No puedo culparlos —respondió con un monótono tono de voz. Él lideró la masacre mutante y sus amigos se enteraron, luego de mucho tiempo ocultando el secreto ¿Cómo podría culparlos?

—Pues yo sí puedo —le aclaró firme. Su voz tenía algo afilado que podría causar miedo—. Así que te lo advierto, si permites que ellos te hagan daño de nuevo, los haré pagar. Desbarataré toda esa escuela de mierda y cada uno de sus fracasados héroes en maya, Remy —sostuvo seria—. Tengo los medios, tengo las pruebas, tengo cada maldita forma legal e ilegal de destruirlos —gruñó bajo—. Por eso, deja de actuar como si fueras el malo, porque ellos no son santos. No pueden juzgarte.

—Ellos pueden defenderse —le advirtió frío. Fue lo que pudo decir, aquella amenaza era demasiado seria, la conocía (no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado).

—Y yo puedo mover a cada maldita agrupación terrorista y gubernamental, que me besaría los pies por tenerme de su lado... No tientes a su suerte, Remy —le pidió, perdiendo fuerza al final.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Many recibió una llamada a su celular. La tomó rápidamente y Remy casi pudo decir que lo agradecía.

—Hey Greg, me retrasé, salgo para allá —dijo al aparato, cortando la llamada—. Adiós, Remy —se despidió de repente, recuperando el semblante serio. Cualquiera diría que nada ocurrió entre ellos.

—¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta, _mademoiselle_? —pidió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Se sentía cansado, quería un cigarrillo.

—Adelante —aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros. Claro que cualquiera pensaría que no ocurrió nada entre ellos.

—¿Cuándo perdonó a Remy?

Entonces, ella sonrió. Un sonrisa que bailaba entre la compasión y la ternura que casi dolió. "Casi" porque todo parecía doler un poco. Es que los X-men no habían sido los únicos que le dieron la espalda a Gambit, una vez enterados de su papel en la masacre de los Morlocks. La diferencia fue que ellos abandonaron a Remy en la Antártida, a pesar de conocer el dato de que él lo hizo engañado. Many, por su lado, solo terminó su relación, antes de que él pudiera explicarse; es que fue personal: su novio ayudó a un lunático que experimentaba con mutantes. Eso era demasiado para una chica que pasó por esa tortura.

—Cuando supe toda la historia —respondió—. Fue cerca de un año después de que termináramos. Sabrethood se lo dijo a Mystique y ella a John —le contó—. Pero tú nunca volviste. Nunca me lo explicaste. —Se encogió de hombros pesarosa—. Supuse que ya era tarde.

Remy cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si aquello hubiera sido un golpe. Pensó en explicarle, pensó en contarle cómo creyó que no valía la pena seguir molestándola, cómo había creído que fue suficiente el daño. Pensó en disculparse por ser un cobarde.

Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Sabíamos que terminaría terriblemente mal —dijo, forzando una risa floja. Ella entendería, esa fue la única seguridad que tenían cuando empezaron a salir, por allá cuando se conocieron en la escuela secundaria. Eran ladrones, eran dos idiotas, por supuesto que terminarían mal y creían que estaban dispuestos a soportarlo con tal de vivir el momento.

—¿Qué gracia hubiera tenido un "felices para siempre"? —cuestionó ella, en su mejor tono de broma, a pesar de cierto aire triste. Luego giró para marcharse.

Debió dejarla ir. Las alarmas en su cabeza se prendieron. Cada voz en su cabeza gritaba porque eso era el fin, suplicando porque se resguardara del dolor.

En cambio, Remy la tomó de la mano para obligarla a girar y unir sus labios en un beso. Su mano libre en la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo y la desesperación empujándolo a profundizar el contacto, saboreando cada centímetro de la boca ajena. Soltó su mano para posarla en la nuca de Many, como si pudiera acercarla aún más.

Se besaron hasta que faltó el aire. Jadeando, aún a centímetros del rostro del otro.

—¿Adiós? —preguntó Manuela sobre sus labios. Ella lo sabía tan bien como él, eso no era el inicio de nada.

—Adiós, _ma belle_ —confirmó triste.

Entonces, ella se fue. De nuevo, Remy la vio alejándose de él, con la certeza de que se amaban, la dejó marchar.

¿Qué gracia había en un "felices para siempre", después de todo?

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Y asì llega el fin de esto._

 _Gracias por leer, comentar o lo que sea (si es que alguien lo hace)._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
